


A Tight Fit

by WitswItloof



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AKA dude chick or neither u choose, Alternate Universe - Errortale, Drabble, Error Isn't Haphephobic, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Reader Insert, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader and Error are dating, Reader is gender neutral, Short, Sort Of, like really really really short, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitswItloof/pseuds/WitswItloof
Summary: Error helps you force something small onto something big. (Really short oneshot.)





	A Tight Fit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YoungerInukamen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungerInukamen/gifts), [MapleMeSyrup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleMeSyrup/gifts), [red (amythyst)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythyst/gifts).



_"S-stop! It isn't going to fit!"_

_"I'Ll **mAkE** It Fit, tHEN!"_

_"Ow! That hurts! Error, stop! I don't want this anymore! Quit it!"_

_"you 'dON'T WanT THIs'? you Were **beggING** fOR IT eaRLiEr!"_

_"My hair's still wet, Error! You can't just do this to a person when they get out of the shower!"_

_"W A T C H  M E !"_

 

 

He growled at you as he finally got the skinnyjeans up your thighs, reaching around you to button them. You huffed, knowing that the slightest movement would probably rip your new clothes, the same clothing you had sent your datemate to buy for you earlier that day after hours of pestering him.

 

"GODS, I **tOlD** yOU YoU neEDed A bIgGeR sIzE! WhY do tHEy EveN SElL tHEse thinGS If THEy ARen'T eVen mEAnT tO fiT?!"


End file.
